westerndeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Crim
"Crim has a lot of problems." ''- QuinlanBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42 '''Crim' is a TamianBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 6 and an instructor in the martial art of Tesque.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 6- Alex's Commentary Personality Crim learned at a young age that force usually got him what he wanted, and has a natural love of combat that he channels into his Tesque skills.Cast- Crim Crim is domineering and abrasive,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 27 especially when he's drunk.The Land's End Crim has a high opinion of himself.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 67- Alex’s Commentary Crim’s commanding personality makes him a natural at pushing his students to their full potential.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 3- Alex’s Commentary He desires adventure and intrigue, which is why he wants the rank of Captain.Beyond he Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42- Alex's Commentary He wants to serve King Dabheid with honor and be remembered as a hero,The Land's End and he has devoted all his efforts to achieving the rank of Captain.Cast- Crim Crim has a quick temperThe Land's End especially if things don't go his way or he's publicly humiliated.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 37 According to Alder, Crim has a penchant for complaining and is a sore loser, which is why no one wants to be around him.The Land's End He feels that the Tamian are superior to other races. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 34 Relationships [[Quinlan|'Quinlan']] Crim and Quinlan are rivals,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 27- Alex's Commentary mainly driven by the fact that Crim really wants the rank of Captain, and believes that Quinlan is unworthy of the position,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 27- Alex's Commentary Crim wanted to beat Quinlan at Tesque to inflate his own reputation.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 6 Crim and Quinlan grew up togetherCast- Crim and used to be in the scouts together, which influenced a lot of Crim's opinions on Quinlan.The Land's End Crim thinks Quinlan is a coward that doesn't care about his duties, calling him an "empty shirt". He says Quinlan is a fool for rejecting the chance to train under Caldus.The Land's End Alder Alder gives Crim advice when he comes to the Land's End Tavern, even though Crim tends to forget his advice because of his drunkenness. Crim respects Alder enough not to argue with him, knowing he would lose, and to consider Alder's words about his attitude.The Land's End Caldus Crim looks up to Caldus as a hero,The Land's End and deeply admires him.Cast- Crim King Dabheid Crim respects his king, and desires to serve under him for honor and intrigue.The Land's End Janik Janik states that Crim has "never liked" Quinlan, and that he was next in line to be captain when Quinlan was promoted,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42 demonstrating some familiarity with him. [[Dakkan|'Dakkan']] Despite his frequent visits to Terria, Dakkan had never met Crim before the demonstration.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 27 While they never directly interact, Crim motions to Dakkan when he tells his class that "they" will never be able to match the Tamian when it comes to leaping- inferring that the other races, and thus Lutren, are inferior.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 34. Dakkan is also enraged at Crim's dishonorable conduct towards Quinlan during the match,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 35 and expresses dislike for him at the Land's End after the demonstration.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41 Skills He holds the rank of Master in TesqueBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 10- Alex's CommentaryBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42, and is skilled enough in Tesque to serve as an instructor.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 6- Alex's Commentary Crim has very little ability to hold his liquor.The Land's End History Pre-series He has an unspecified backstory with Quinlan.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 27 They served together in the Scouts at some point.The Land's End After the previous Captain passed, Crim was next in line to receive the position, but the promotion went to Quinlan instead, worsening the animosity Crim had for Quinlan.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42 Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One Crim asks Quinlan to demonstrate the tenets of Tesque to his students.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 27 Initially, Quinlan refuses, citing his busy schedule, but Crim notes that the previous captain would have agreed to the demonstrationBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 28 and Quinlan accepts.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 29 Due to the fact that Quin hasn't used Tesque in a while,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 32 Quin initially takes a beating during the "demonstration". Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 31 However, after being knocked around a bit,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 33 Quinlan regains his touch and embarrasses Crim in front of his students.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 36 Enraged, Crim drops the pretense of a demonstration and attacks Quinlan.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 37 However, his rage leads to sloppy form and Quinlan easily knocks him out.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 39 After losing, Crim wandered into the Deep, cursing the trees for allowing him to fall in battle to someone as unworthy as Quinlan.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 67- Alex’s Commentary The Land's End After his disgraceful spar with Quinlan, Crim was promoted to Scout Captain. He has been hearing ringing in his ears and rubbing the side of his head several days after the match.The Land's End A week after Quinlan leaves for Deltrada Garrison, Crim goes to the Land's End Tavern and seeks Alder out to vent to him. Crim insults Quinlan, but Alder defends him, telling Crim that Quinlan is skilled and understands the nature of sacrifice. Alder explains the dynamics of Quinlan and Caldus' relationship. Alder also bluntly points out Crim's own faults, which Crim considers as he leaves.The Land's End Description Crim is a red Tamian that wears a white Tesque robe with green trim. He has a red belt tied around his waist and green wrappings around his wrists and ankles. He has a big nose with a dark splotch on it and wears two pairs of silver earrings. Appearances * Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One **Pages 26-40 (Speaking/Physical) **Pages 6, 41-42 (Mentioned) * The Land's End (Speaking) Trivia * While it has not been stated directly in-comic, the fact that Crim was a possible candidate for captaincyBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42 proves that he is of noble lineage.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 10- Alex's Commentary References Category:Characters Category:Beyond the Western Deep Category:The Land's End Category:Male Category:Tamian Category:Nobility